An Alternate Future
by Zenny01
Summary: Mia stared at the test results in front of her. This couldn't be possible. She had just forgiven her mom. Mom. She couldn't really call Felicity Smoak that anymore. Or when Mia discovers her true parentage. NOT FOR OLICITY FANS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

**So I love Arrow. But I hate Olicity with a burning passion. I prefer basically anyone else with Oliver. Which is why I wanted to make a different story. One where Mia was not the daughter of Felicity. I know the timeline probably doesn't make sense. But this fic is just me letting off some steam. I really don't like how they are going to end the show with Oliver dying so that's also something I fixed. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Please R&R.**

Mia stared at the test results in front of her. This couldn't be possible. She had just forgiven her mom. Mom. She couldn't really call Felicity Smoak that anymore. Just like her name could no longer be Mia Smoak. This entire time, she had thought that her mom was redeemable. That she wasn't a villain. But staring at the results in front of her she had to concede that it wasn't true. The woman who raised her was not her mom, Sara Lance was.

She wasn't even sure how that was possible. But here was the proof. After running away from home, Mia had vowed to uncover all the secrets and lies she'd been told. For one, her father did not die in the Crisis of 2019 like Felicity had led her to believe. He was killed by Talia Al Ghoul six years later. It turns out helping someone to escape prison didn't help them forgive their father's murder. Even if Ra's totally had it coming.

The second thing Mia discovered was that her mother, Sara, gave birth to her only a year before Oliver's demise. When she heard of her husband's death, she sought vengeance. She got what she wanted. Talia was found dead a month later. Her neck had been snapped in half and she lay lifeless in a pool of crimson blood.

After that, her mom returned home raising her for a year on board the Waverider with the Legends. Until she too was killed. Her mother died after Damien Darhk (yes he was alive again) raided the time ship. In an effort to protect her daughter, Sara was stabbed through the heart. With no more resurrections.

Darhk was stopped, however, leaving little Mia Queen-Lance with no home and no family. She was returned to 2026 to stay with her godmother. Iris West-Allen. But Iris was raising her own daughter. So when Felicity had offered to adopt Mia as her own, Iris ushered her out the door. Unbeknownst to everyone Oliver and Sara held dear, Felicity had spun a web of lies concocting the story that Mia was the daughter of her and Oliver from their time as a couple in 2018.

Mia had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was lied to her entire life. She didn't even get a chance to know her father or mother how they truly were. She was only fed the deceitful wishes of a selfish woman. Shaking her head she knew she needed to get out. Out of this house. Out of this city. Out of this fantasy world that Felicity made her believe was the reality. Mia desperately wished she could go back in time. Change things. She wanted to live a life with her true parents. A life with her brother and parents. Even if it was a life with vigilantism, she could live with that. Suddenly, Mia knew what to do. Taking out a burner phone, she took a deep breath. She dialed a familiar number and the dial tone rang. She hoped Nora hadn't left yet. This was a chance to fix both of their pasts.

"Hello? This is Nora West-Allen," came an overly cheery voice from the other end of the phone.

"It's Mia. I'm coming with you."

**Authors Note: ****So, what are your thoughts? Please review to let me know if you think I should continue. Or if you have any ideas for a story. I do like the idea of this fic so if I get any interest, I'll probably continue it. Until next time!**

**Also just to clarify the timeline a little bit…**

**Mia birth- 2024**

**Oliver death- 2025**

**Sara death- 2026**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NONE OF THIS IS MINE.**

**Dear Guest Reviewer: I am sorry that you feel there are no more original fics out there, but that's not my job. Actually, it's not anyone's job. My job is to write whatever the hell I want. I personally don't remember if I read another fic like mine, but even if I had this would be my take on events. You said you could write my stories better? Then get an account and write. You are just criticizing people who want to express their feelings about the show through certain types of fics. That is despicable. Fanfic is something I enjoy doing during my free time. It's not a responsibility. And no one has to cater to what you want in a story. I guess what I am trying to say here is piss off and find something else to criticize. Stop bringing writers down. At least they're doing something productive when they disagree by writing. All your doing is being a jerk. To all other writers, don't listen to people like this. You can write whatever you want. And your work will be amazing. Thank you to everyone who was kind in their review and didn't criticize work because it wasn't 'original' enough. **

**Ok sorry about that. I just really felt I needed to get that message out there. Now that that's out of the way, time to continue the story! Please R&R.**

Mia stumbled as her feet hit the ground. She stood gasping for breath as she blinked her eyes hoping her vision would clear. Looking around, she realized she was in some sort of alleyway. It was dark and grimy. A foul stench filled the air. Time travel certainly was a unique experience.

"I'll be back in three weeks. You'll have to find your way on your own until then," Nora said shaking Mia from her thoughts.

"Where are you going?"

"This is too early for me. My dad is still in a coma right now. He doesn't even have his speed yet."

"But you'll be back?"

"Three weeks from now in your dad's old club. I'll pick you up and we'll head to the future. Hopefully a much better one."

Mia nodded as Nora sped off opening a blue portal and jumping through. Carefully, she walked to the edge of the alley and then out onto the street. She was somewhere in the glades before it was rich and powerful. Some buildings still lay in rubble in the aftermath of the Undertaking. Running across the street, she picked up a newspaper and looked at the date. Starling City, April 23, 2014. The day her grandmother was murdered. That was one of the first things she was going to fix.

Continuing on her way she came across a large group of people huddling together outside of a club with large flashing lights. Police cars were lined up outside and through all the commotion, Mia saw Thea. She was young. A lot younger than she was in the pictures Felicity showed her. But it was definitely her. That meant that the club she was at… was Verdant. Her dad's first base of operations. Rushing forward she went around the back of the club looking for some kind of entrance. Coming across a door, she tried to think of what the passcode would be. She hadn't been born yet, so her birthday couldn't be it. He and Felicity weren't together yet, so it couldn't be her birthday. And she didn't know when her mom was born. Maybe the code was something else. Suddenly it came to her. She knew exactly what her dad would've used. Pushing in the numbers, she took a deep breath and made her way inside.

Oliver sighed. He knew what this conversation was going to be about. He almost wanted to beg Felicity to stay if only to prolong the inevitable conversation that was to come. But he didn't He watched Felicity walk away and then he slowly turned towards Sara.

"I would have killed him," She said sadly. "I was ready to." She turned to Oliver. "He'd be dead right now if you wouldn't have stopped me."

"But he's not. That's all that matters." Oliver said, limping off. Hoping that this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"That's not true," Sara said. "I wanted to kill Roy. Because that's what I do. That's who I am. I spent six years in the darkness. And I looked into the eyes of the devil and I gave him my soul."

"Let me help you get it back." Oliver quietly pleaded. His eyes begging her to stay. To not leave him.

"No, you deserve someone better." She said sadly. "Someone who can harness that light that's still inside of you. But I'm not that person. And I never will be."

"Well that's a load of bull shit," said a strange voice from inside the foundry. Immediately, the couple tensed. Sara quietly grabbed her bow-staff while Oliver grabbed a nearby knife.

"Who's there?" Oliver yelled out in a rough voice. The two vigilantes looked around nervously. The last person to break into the lair was Slade. But instead of an old Australian, a young girl emerged from the shadows. She had long blonde curly hair brown eyes. She looked to be in her late teens, but she held herself like a fighter, so neither of them stood down. If anything, they were even more on guard. How the hell had a teenager been able to access the basement?

"Who are you," Sara demanded her eyes narrowing at the girl in front of them.

"My name is Mia Queen-Lance. And I'm your daughter from the future."

**Authors Note: ****So, what'd you think? I put a lot of thought into when Mia should go back to and decided that this would be the best spot. Please let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts about the story. Thanks. Until Next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

**Hi guys. I'm back. This chapter was pretty fun to write as I tried to figure out what the immediate reactions would be. So I hope you enjoy! Please R&R.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Who's there?" Oliver yelled out in a rough voice. The two vigilantes looked around nervously. The last person to break into the lair was Slade. But instead of an old Australian, a young girl emerged from the shadows. She had long blonde curly hair brown eyes. She looked to be in her late teens but she held herself like a fighter, so neither of them stood down. If anything they were even more on guard. How the hell had a teenager been able to access the basement?_

"_Who are you," Sara demanded her eyes narrowing at the girl in front of them._

"_My name is Mia Queen-Lance. And I'm your daughter from the future."_

"You're our what?" Oliver said in disbelief.

"I'm your daughter."

"That's impossible," Sara stammered. "Time travel isn't real."

"You can't honestly expect us to believe this," Oliver said taking a step forward.

"I don't. Which is why you're going to take a sample of my DNA and give it to Felicity. Then you'll know if I'm lying," Mia said calmly ignoring the glares of her parents.

"How do we know you're not working for Slade?" Sara questioned gripping her staff tighter.

"I'm not working for that bastard," Mia stated plainly.

"I don't believe you," Oliver said threateningly.

"Your friend Barry. He's in a coma right now. In a few months, he's going to wake up. And he'll become a hero like you two. He'll be able to run faster than light. His daughter is the one who brought me to this time," Mia explained trying to diffuse the situation.

"That's a hell of a story," Sara said amused. "But we're not heroes. And this isn't a fairytale where people wake up with superpowers."

"Slade has super strength," Mia pointed out.

"That's different than time travel," Oliver said inching closer towards his daughter.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do for you to believe me," Mia said annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Tell us something that only we know. Something we've never told anyone else. If your really our daughter, then we must've told you something," Sara said separating her bow-staff into two different batons.

"I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?" Oliver asked gripping the knife handle tightly.

"Because your both dead," Mia said shocking her parents. "I never got to know you. The only things I know are through stories."

"Well try and think of something anyway," Sara said venomously. Mia stared at her mother for a second before scoffing and shaking her head.

"Nyssa," Mia started. Sara immediately tensed at the mention of her ex. "She trained me when I was younger. She would tell me stories about you sometimes. About finding you on Lian Yu after the Amazo. How you laughed when Ra's demonstrated his power. Is that specific enough? Or should I start about what Uncle Digg told me about your time in Russia with the Bratva, Dad?" Mia asked cooly.

The trio stared at each other intently, not entirely sure what to do. Until a pair of heels could be heard clicking against the stairs.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt I forgot my…" Felicity trailed off at the scene in front of her. "... jacket. Umm… guys, who's this?" Mia glared at Felicity with hatred. Something both Oliver and Sara noticed.

"My name is Mia Queen-Lance," She said emphasizing the last name. "I'm their daughter from the future."

"I'm sorry I could have sworn you said you were their time-traveling child," Felicity said in denial. Hoping desperately that it wasn't true.

"That's who I am," Mia said her glare boring into Felicity's head.

"And you two believe her?" she asked looking between the vigilantes.

"Felicity I need you to run a DNA test," Oliver said his eyes not once leaving Mia.

"Are you crazy?" Felicity replied incredulously. "No. No, I am not running a DNA test because some underage whack job drank too many shots and stumbled down here."

"Felicity," Oliver yelled interrupting her tirade. "I wasn't asking."

Felicity took a deep breath at the dark look in Oliver's eyes before making her way over to the testing station. Sara slowly lowered her weapons as the situation diffused.

Oliver walked over to the testing station and grabbed a needle. As he approached, the teen rolled up the sleeves of her jacket and allowed her father to take a blood sample. Then he gave the sample to Felicity. The group waited in silence for the test results to be completed. Both Sara and Oliver glancing back and forth at each other nervously. Finally, the machine gave off a loud beep as the results were finalized.

"Congratulations guys," Felicity said painfully. "It's a girl."

"Thanks for confirming my story. Now get the hell out," Mia said angrily at the younger version of the woman who raised her.

"Excuse me?" Felicity said offended. "I don't think you have the right to say that to me."

"Felicity," Sara started looking down at the floor. "I think this is a private matter."

"Fine," Felicity said storming out of the room. Everything was quiet for a few minutes as the young couple tried to digest what their daughter was telling them.

"So we're dead," Oliver said finally. Mia nodded.

"What happened?" Sara asked painfully.

"First things first. You need to get Moira and Thea down here right now," Mia said forcefully. "And Laurel too," she added as an afterthought.

"What? Why?"

"In the original timeline, before I came here, your mother dies today," Mia revealed as Oliver gaped in shock.

"What happens?" Sara asked as Oliver remained silent staring at the wall behind their daughter.

"Slade Wilson. He crashed a car into you and put your mother and sister on their knees in front of you. He recreated the choice."

"Oh my god," Sara said in horror.

"Your mom, she stood up and offered herself so that Thea and you would both live. I never met her. Or my aunt Thea," Mia said sadly.

"I'll be right back," Oliver said hobbling out of the room quickly.

"Wait! Ollie!" Sara yelled after him. "What are you going to tell Thea?" Oliver turned around looking at his girlfriend and future daughter in consideration.

"The truth. That's what she wanted." With that, he continued his painful ascent up the stairs.

Sara stared after Oliver as he left. Thinking about all that had been revealed in the last few minutes. They had a daughter together in the future. But what did that mean for them? Before Mia had walked in, she'd been about to leave. To go back to the familiarity of the darkness. Back to the league, to Nyssa. What was she supposed to do now.

"Who else is dead?"

Mia looked up at the sudden question. She seemed to consider the question carefully before answering.

"You, dad, Thea, Barry, Digg, your father, and Laurel," Mia finished sadly looking up. Sara seemed stunned at the news.

"Laurels dead?" Sara asked with tears brimming in her eyes. "And my dad too?" Mia nodded to her mother as a tear fell down her cheek. "But you know how to stop it right?"

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't." Sara nodded at her daughter's response.

"What about Roy?" Sara asked thinking about how she'd almost killed him today.

"He's alive. On the run though," Mia said thinking back to her more recent adventures.

"What about Felicity?" Mia scowled at the question.

"Alive," she said sourly.

"What's your story with her?"

"I really don't want to talk about that," Mia said tersely. Sara nodded deciding not to press for the moment.

"How long are you here for?"

"You have a lot of questions. Don't you mom?" Mia sighed. Sara smiled at her daughter.

"I am inquisitive by nature," She said with a smirk.

"Three weeks. I have three weeks to change what I need before my friend comes and picks me up. Hopefully," Mia replied looking around the foundry. She picked up one of Oliver's spare bows and walked over to a practice area Sara following close behind. Mia shot off four arrows hitting the target flawlessly each time.

"Where are you going to stay?" Sara asked watching her daughter train.

"I don't know," Mia said. "I didn't know Roy was going to be here. I was kind of counting on sleeping here at the club. Where do you and dad live?" Mia asked her mom putting the bow back and looking at the other weapons.

Sara looked down remembering how just that morning Oliver had asked her to get a place together. And less then an hour ago, she was ready to run away again.

"We don't have a place," Sara said carefully.

"Right because you're not good enough for him, I forgot," Mia said sarcastically.

"Oliver, he still has a light inside of him. But me, I kill without a second thought. Without any remorse. I am full of darkness there's no light left inside me," Sara said sadly.

"Before he died, I remember Digg telling me about Dad's first year back. How he killed to save the city when he needed to. It was only after Tommy died that Oliver stopped. Him not killing didn't come from goodness or light. He stopped killing out of guilt. And maybe if he hadn't stopped. Or if he'd started again. Maybe he wouldn't be dead. You are just expecting to leave the darkness behind instantly, but that's not how it works," Mia said carefully. "Plus the whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing is awful." She added making Sara laugh.

"I thought the parents were the wise ones," She said jokingly. "You want to spar?" She added as an afterthought picking up a training staff. Mia smirked grabbing a staff of her own as the two moved to train.

"I could always stay with you and Laurel," Mia said going back to her living predicament. She ducked under a strike her mom threw and wrapped her leg around the stick to try and yank it away. Sara saw this and pulled back hard lifting her other leg in a kick towards her daughter's stomach.

"How would I explain this? She doesn't know what Ollie and I do during our free time," Sara pointed out. Their sticks clashed again both moving with amazing grace.

"Yes she does," Mia said ducking under another strike. "Slade told her like a week ago."

"What?" Sara stopped giving the teen the perfect opportunity to lash out and kick her staff away. Sara, however, didn't let that discourage her. Moving quickly she jumped behind her daughter wrapping her legs around her neck and pushing her down to the ground.

"Slade was with Laurel?"

"Yeah, but don't worry she's fine. She doesn't turn you guys in or anything if that's what you're worried about." Mia said tapping her mom's leg in surrender. Sara shook her head.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to ask her yourself. I'll make sure to make myself some popcorn."

Sara rolled her eyes at the comment. Suddenly, both of them turned their heads at the sound of people talking as a door opened and people walked down the stairs.

"Oh my god," came the unmistakable voice of Thea Queen. "You're the arrow."

**Author's Note: ****So what'd you think? Later on, we'll have Sara and Oliver reacting more privately. But before that, they had to move fast to prevent the death of Moira. Anyway, please let me know any ideas or suggestions you have. I will try to update soon. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

**Hey guys! I'm back. I don't really have a good excuse for not updating sooner. I hit a bit of writer's block and then school started and then I was sick and then I was evacuating from a hurricane… yeah life has been pretty crazy. But I finally finished this chapter! I'm not all that happy with how it turned out, but hey that's the woes of being uninspired. I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters though so it shouldn't take that long for me to update again. Really sorry about the delay. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Please R&R. Thanks!**

"Ollie, what the hell is going on?" Thea said her head spinning. This couldn't be real, he brother wasn't the Arrow. A hero. A killer. But then again, this wouldn't be the first secret he'd kept. Another one tangled in her family's web of lies. She wasn't sure what to think at the moment. On the one hand, her brother had saved so many people. He was no doubt amazing. But why did he keep it from her? Why wouldn't he tell her?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Oliver said gently. "I know you're mad, but please, you have to stay here for a couple of days."

"Oliver what's happening? I can't just stay down here," his mother said. Even though she'd known that he was the Arrow seeing all this was different. The reality that her son could die any night he put on the hood.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Sara said walking up beside him. Thea turned to look at her the realization dawning.

"You're the Canary?" she said shakily. It wasn't really a question, but Sara nodded anyway.

"Look we need to do something or Slade is going to figure out you know," Mia said coming over to stand by her parents.

"Oliver who's this?" Moira asked looking over at the newcomer quizzically. Oliver took a deep breath. He wasn't really sure how to explain this one. How does one tell their mother that they were destined to die that night but a time traveller from the future came back to stop that from happening.

"I'm his daughter from the future," Mia said when her dad didn't respond right away. Oliver winced, that wasn't exactly how he'd of phrased it.

"What?" Moira asked, her skin becoming pale.

"That… that's impossible," Thea stuttered staring at the girl. "She looks like she's my age!"

"She's from the future," Sara explained. "We ran a DNA test, she's ours."

"Oh my god," Thea said as she looked around. "This is where you've been spending your nights. Every time I thought you were being a jerk or a flake, you were saving someone's life?" Oliver nodded. He wasn't really sure what to expect from this conversation.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said again a tear slipping down his face. Thea felt her own face becoming damp. She walked over towards her brother, noticing him tense as she neared.

"It's ok," She said enveloping her brother in a hug. She choked on a sob of her own as she fell towards the ground. Oliver knelt down as both of them ended up supporting each other in an embrace. "It's ok."

"You seem to be taking this well," Sara noted looking at Moira.

"I already knew," she said softly. "But why are we down here?" Sara looked at her daughter. Mia was eyeing Moira carefully as if unsure what to do. This was her grandmother, the one who died before she got to meet her. Long before she was even a thought in her parent's minds.

"Because you were supposed to die tonight," Mia said deciding that a straightforward approach would be best. "Slade Wilson was going to kill you."

Moira's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that. She still had so much to do and her children, oh god. She'd only just gotten Oliver and Thea to start talking to her again. Thea probably still hated her for keeping Malcom a secret. And she couldn't blame her daughter for that either.

"We're not going to let that happen," Sara said firmly. "But we have to do something, so you and Thea need to stay here and stay safe."

Moira nodded as Oliver stood up. He wrapped his mom in a hug and kissed her head.

"Stay safe, mom," he said holding on tight. He wasn't ready to lose her just yet.

With that, he, Sara, and Mia grabbed their gear and went to change. Oliver and Sara stared as their daughter emerged wearing a black leather jacket that looked remarkably similar to the Canary with a small black mask and a bow and quiver. She looked almost exactly like them.

"Let's go," Mia said awkwardly as her parents continued to stare at her. They nodded, glancing at each other before following their daughter and jumping on a bike.

Speeding off, they followed Mia along the route that the Queen family was supposed to take home that night. Just before entering a quiet street, their daughter veered off, steering into the woods. She parked there taking off her helmet and grabbing a bow-staff.

"He drove out from up there and hit you," Mia whispered pointing up ahead. A black car was stationed on the forest's edge the windows tinted black.

"What do we do?" she asked her parents.

Oliver glared at the car up ahead. His mother was supposed to die tonight. It was hard to wrap his head around. Anger surged through him. He couldn't believe Slade would do that. Shado was years ago, and Oliver would always miss her but this was madness.

"We have to assume Slade is in the vehicle," Oliver said quietly. "We can shoot it from here. Use explosive arrows to ignite it. He'll be injured when he comes out."

"That might work, but we still might not be able to beat him. He has the Mira Kuru," Sara pointed out.

"Well, it's either this or letting him go without a fight," Mia said grabbing an arrow from her quiver. Oliver mirrored her movements as they both fired on the car. A large explosion followed, bits of the car going everywhere. The vigilante family surged forward weapons at ready stopping just before the car. Coughing could be heard as a familiar Australian extracted himself from the wreckage.

"Slade," Oliver said venomously at the sight of his sworn enemy.

"Hey kid," Slade rasped coughing the smoke from his lungs. "Didn't think you'd see this coming."

"I had help," Oliver said angrily. Slade's eyes settled on Mia looking her over.

"Who's this?"

"None of your business," Sara replied stepping in front of her.

Slade smirked looking down.

"You know kid, you keep making new friends. More people are going to have to die now," he said subtly inching his hand towards his sword. None of the three noticed.

"Stay the hell away from her," Oliver yelled stepping forward. That was a mistake. Slade yanked his sword out from underneath him. Oliver jumped back, but not soon enough. The sword sliced over his already injured knee. As he fell to the ground in pain, Slade ran his blade through his side. Oliver screamed in pain, his voice carrying through the dark woods. Sara ran forward as Slade stood up. Her baton met his blade in the center as Mia went to aid her mom.

He lashed out at both of them, slicing Mia's arm and forcing her to drop her staff. Rolling backward, she grabbed her bow firing at Slade continuously. Seeing her opportunity, Sara grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the stomach with it. Slade screamed out in pain, he knew he'd heal, but that being stabbed was never a pleasant experience. Helping Oliver to his feet, Mia and Sara began to run. They wouldn't beat him today.

"I'll find you kid!" Slade yelled after them. Blood spit from his mouth as he spoke. "I keep my promises. I'll keep it!"

"Come on," Sara said dragging Oliver forward. She knew he'd want to stay and fight, but he was already in too much pain. They arrived at the bikes and Sara sat on hers, wrapping her lover's arms around her torso. "Hold on Ollie," she said putting her helmet on. She and Mia raced back to Verdant as fast as they could. Reaching up to her comm, Sara called Diggle. They'd need his help.

"Hey Sara what's up?"

"Digg, you have to get to the club," Sara said swerving around a slow moving truck.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, just get there ASAP."

She hung up after that, focusing on getting everyone back to the club safely. She pulled in the back breathing a sigh of relief as she noted the lack of media. Everyone must've gone home already.

"Sara!" Digg called from across the parking lot. He froze as Mia took off her helmet. "Who the hell is that?"

Mia rolled her eyes, that question was getting kind of old.

"Help the dying man on the back of the motorcycle first," She said, shaking her head. Honestly, her identity should not be a priority. Especially since her mom wasn't attacking her. Digg nodded, grabbing Oliver and taking him down stairs.

He cleared off a large table as Moira and Thea gasped in horror. It wasn't hard to see why they reacted that way. Blood was dripping from Oliver's body staining the table and floor.

"Go! Move," Sara shouted pushing them out of the way and grabbing the first aid kit.

Mia ripped her dad's jacket off as Digg began sterilizing the needle. He looked over his best friend's wound before beginning to stitch.

"He should be fine," he said as he finished the last knot. "Now mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

**Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Please let me know and I promise that I will not wait so long to update. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR DC OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. IF I DID THE SHOW WOULD BE DIFFERENT AND NOT ENDING.**

**Hey everyone! I'm back. This chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get something up because I have a crazy schedule right now so things are going to get really busy. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Please R&R!**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Diggle cleared off a large table as Moira and Thea gasped in horror. It wasn't hard to see why they reacted that way. Blood was dripping from Oliver's body staining the table and floor.**_

"_**Go! Move," Sara shouted pushing them out of the way and grabbing the first aid kit. **_

_**Mia ripped her dad's jacket off as Digg began sterilizing the needle. He looked over his best friend's wound before beginning to stitch.**_

"_**He should be fine," he said as he finished the last knot. "Now mind explaining what the hell is going on?"**_

Sara looked back at her daughter warily before motioning to her to go talk to Moira and Thea. Mia rolled her eyes but left dragging the two other Queens along.

"Look Digg," Sara said turning back to the bodyguard. "It's a long story."

"I don't have anywhere to be," John responded crossing his arms.

"She came in here a little bit after you left, claimed to be our daughter. Oliver's and mine… from the future," Sara explained. Diggle's eyes widened his arms dropping to his sides.

"What?"

"We had Felicity run a DNA test, she's telling the truth."

"Sara, that's ridiculous," Diggle yelled looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

"You think I don't know that?" Sara half yelled. "I was leaving. I was going to go and try and rid everyone of the darkness that I brought to this city. This changes everything for me."

"I know, Sara. I'm sorry its just… the last two years I've seen some pretty crazy things. But time travel?"

The Canary sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do," Sara said softly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but for now, go back to Laurel's apartment. I can take care of Oliver," Digg said trying to be supportive in light of all the crazy revelations.

"Thanks, Digg," Sara said giving the man a hug. "I just need some air. Some time to think about all of this."

With that, Sara turned around climbing up the stairs and hopping onto her bike. She knew she should go see Laurel like Digg had suggested. But the idea of having to explain the situation again was just too overwhelming at the moment. She was going to be a mother. It was crazy. She'd never really seen herself as someone who would be able to settle down, have a kid, a life outside of this crazy world of vigilantism.

Maybe before the gambit. She used to have dreams and aspirations, after all. But over the years they lost all significance. It seemed like those unattainable desires were merely taunting her. She and Nyssa would never have a child. Ra's al Ghoul would never allow that. And if she was being honest, she didn't love Nyssa enough to bring another human being into the world. She didn't think she'd love anyone that much. And so the idea of having a baby was pushed away, buried. Until Oliver had found her. When he discovered she was alive everything changed. He was always so full of hope. At least it seemed that way compared to her.

After seeing all of that… how Oliver managed to claw himself out of the overwhelming darkness that sought to consume his soul, she realized that she couldn't stay with the League. She saw the light and was drawn towards it. Towards him, just like all those years ago she wanted him. But this time he wanted her too. Beyond just a one night stand or a way to end his relationships. He wanted her, as she was. The bloodthirsty assassin who killed because it was too difficult to stop. Because after living with killers and monsters for five years, she didn't remember how it felt to be merciful or kind. How it felt to be human.

And it was amazing. Oliver made her feel human again while still embracing everything that had happened to her over the years. He didn't look at her with pity for being stranded or disgust for forging herself into what she needed to be to survive. Maybe one of the best parts about him, though, was that he was flawed. And he knew it. He didn't pretend to be all-knowing. He knew he wasn't. Guilt was always an emotion burning in his mind, even if it wasn't his fault. And he tried to push people away to protect them, even though they didn't want to go anywhere.

They were balanced together. She would never let him push her away. And he made her feel light inside again. For the first time in years. And it burned brighter than ever before.

To be honest, she loved him. He was everything she'd ever needed. But today she'd almost killed Roy, a kid he'd been growing close to, mentoring. She knew he felt responsible for what happened to him, no matter how much she tried to assure him it wasn't his fault.

But then she'd tried to murder him. She'd tried to put a bullet in his skull and end the life of a person her lover considered dear to him. How could she do that? Even after everything that had happened, everything she'd tried to overcome, she still turned back to the instinct to kill. She'd tried to purge the darkness from inside her, and instead, she almost killed a man. After that, she knew she couldn't stay. Oliver still had demons, he still struggled with right and wrong from time to time. But he never killed someone because it was convenient. He looked for another way.

All Sara had done since she and Oliver had rekindled the spark between them, was pull him back deeper into the abyss. That's why she was going to leave him, he was too good for her. God, that sounded cliche. But it was true. No matter what happens, no matter what she did, that killer instinct would always be inside her. She couldn't escape it, and she couldn't keep Oliver locked inside with her. She had to let him go because she loved him too much. And she knew that the monster would always lurk within her.

Except she had a daughter. Mia Queen-Lance. It was insane to think about. Somehow in the future, she had changed her mind. Or gotten past the horrors she's committed. Honestly, neither of those seemed entirely realistic. But nonetheless, she had a living, breathing, beautiful child to tell her otherwise.

Sighing, Sara realized she'd reached her sister's apartment. She knew she couldn't leave now. Everything was different. Looking around the empty rooms, Sara realized Laurel must still be at her job. She plopped down on the couch pouring herself a glass of wine. Maybe she and Oliver should revisit the living together thing. An apartment just for the two of them sounded perfect. A lot more perfect than she'd ever been able to picture before.

**Author's Note: I love Sara's character so much, so it was pretty cool to get to dive into that this chapter. Anyway, what are your thoughts? Hopefully, I can update in the next few days. Please review to let me know what you think. The more reviews, the more likely I am to find the motivation to update. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

**Hey guys! I'm back. It has been way to long since my last update, so I apologize for that. But I finally have this one. I hope you enjoy! Please r&r.**

"Sara," Laurel greeted in surprise when her sister walked in the door. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I needed to see you," Sara responded nervously. According to Mia, Laurel already knew about her alter ego. So why hadn't she said anything? Did she hate her now? It didn't make any sense. "Can we talk?"

Laurel glanced up with confusion painting her features.

"Yeah sure," she said hesitantly. "Are you and Ollie ok? Is something wrong?"

She definitely knew. The fact that she was asking if they were ok clearly indicated that. Sara shook her head slightly.

"It's kind of a long story."

To say Laurel was concerned was an understatement. Sara wasn't exactly one to open up to her sister. Even before the gambit, she'd never been a big sharer. And since she came back it'd been even worse. The only one she seemed to open up to was Oliver, which was why she was trying to be more supportive of them. Leading her sister to the couch she sat down next to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't have anywhere to be."

Sara inhaled sharply trying to steel herself for the moment to come.

"I know Slade Wilson told you Ollie's the Arrow. So I know you've figured out that I'm the Canary."

Laurel's jaw dropped. How on earth had her sister known that? She'd been extremely careful ever since her encounter with the sword-wielding psychopath.

"How?"

"That's also a long story. It also sounds really crazy and insane. But it's true. I checked myself multiple times," Sara said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Someone traveled back in time to meet Ollie and I. Our daughter… from the future."

"What!?" Laurel yelled. "That's not even possible."

"I didn't think so either, but it's true. We ran a DNA test and everything," Sara explained.

"Wow," Laurel replied breathily. This was crazy. Her niece… from the future.

"I really needed to talk to someone about it," Sara said dropping her head into her hands. "I was going to leave today. Leave Starling City and Ollie. I almost killed his friend. I couldn't find another way. I didn't see it until it was almost too late. How does that kind of person, a monster like me, become a mother?"

"Sara you're not a monster," Laurel said fiercely dragging her sister into a hug. "You are a good person, whether you think that or not. If you weren't you wouldn't be wearing that mask."

"How do you know that?" Sara asked. "What if I hurt her or kill her?"

"You're not going to do that, I promise. You just need to adjust. Don't give up on this. On Starling or Ollie or on this relationship you and dad and I are trying to rebuild," Laurel encouraged her sister. A tear streamed down Sara's cheek, her first one in what felt like forever. She sat there with her sister for over an hour taking solace in her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered at last. Laurel wiped a tear off of Sara's cheek.

"Always. That's what sisters are for."

**Author's Note: So what'd you think? It's a bit shorter than usual but I am trying to get this out quickly. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
